


Exploring

by stellecraft



Series: Heat Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Cages, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Maia lets Magnus in on a little secret about his Alpha.





	Exploring

       Maia was pressed against Magnus side in Pandemonium. He was surrounded by other omegas who were enjoying the freedom of the club and the safety of the VIP area. There were a few Circle members that Magnus could see periodically throughout the club. A gesture to one of his bouncers, a large werewolf who wasn’t part of Luke’s pack, and the bouncers were doing a sweep to find the circle members. Other omegas settled on the steps to the VIP area, on edge. A couple of the alpha bouncers stationed themselves around the VIP area, their pheromones soothing the anxious omegas. Magnus let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and ran his fingers through Maia’s hair. Maia curled more into him and he chuckled.

       “I can see what Jace saw in you.” Maia seemed to glare at him and he shrugged. “What he told me about that one time. He has a thing for cute omegas it seems.”

       “He has a thing for omegas who can kick his ass.” Maia pulled away from Magnus and picked up her drink. “He was begging for me to leave marks and hold him down and to just use him for my own pleasure.” She took a sip of her drink and looked Magnus over. “Oh, you’re telling me he hasn’t indulged in that with you.” Magnus watched as Maia put down her drink, he tucked it next to his to prevent tampering, and made her way onto the dance floor. She was surrounded by other omegas and a few alpha clubgoers in the blink of an eye. Magnus mulled over what she said as he sipped at his drink. By the time he had made up his mind all the omegas had left the VIP area to continue their night of dancing.

 

* * *

 

 

       Jace wrapped himself around Magnus’ body, gently rutting against the sleeping man. He knew his motions would wake Magnus up and Magnus was always enthusiastic about morning sex with Jace when Alec had to spend the night at the institute. Boy was Jace glad he had given up that job. It meant he could be with his omega when Alec wasn’t able to be there for him. Magnus had already gone through another heat without Alec due to the other man’s duties. Jace knew that Alec was planning on walking out of whatever meeting he was in the next time Magnus’ heat hit.

       A lithe body turned against his own, slotting their fronts together, as Magnus turned to press a kiss to Jace’s lips.

       “Alec didn’t come home last night?” Magnus’ voice was rough with sleep. Jace couldn’t help but lean in to press another kiss to his lips.

       “Izzy said he pulled night duty and crashed in his room after patrol.” Jace snaked a hand between their bodies to lazily palm at Magnus until the man was hard. Magnus tsked and pulled away. Jace pressed himself up on his elbows to watch as Magnus’ pert ass made its way over to a small chest. Both Alec and Jace knew that chest contained things that Magnus wasn’t exactly open about and had respected his privacy but they were both curious as to what was inside it. He looked at the contraption of metal and silicon curiously but didn’t say anything as Magnus came back to the bed.

       “I heard from a little bird that you’ve been denying something.” With quick movements, he secured the metal and silicon over Jace’s cock. The metal prevented him from getting harder while the silicon settled around where his knot would form, tight enough to prevent it but not tight enough to cause damage. “This little beauty I marketed from a design Leonardo d’Vinci made back when we were together. Of course, back then the silicon was leather.” Magnus’ fingers trailed over the device teasing the skin that was exposed between the metal rings.

       “Magnus…” Jace’s words were cut off with a groan as Magnus’ other hand tweaked his nipples.

       “All you have to do is say stop and I’ll stop.” Magnus’ voice was quiet in his ear. Jace shook his head and let his head fall back as Magnus sucked marks onto his neck. Magnus’ hands came up to grip his wrists and then his hands were shoved above his head and Magnus was nearly sitting on his face. He fought the hands slightly, just enough to get Magnus to leave marks on his wrists, and pressed up to press his tongue to Magnus’ hole. He locked from Magnus’ hole to his dick before he returned to press his tongue against Magnus’ hole again. Magnus moaned and tilted forwards slightly and Jace went to town.

       Wave after wave of Magnus’ slick leaked out of the man and Jace felt his lower face get drenched. He smirked as Magnus keened and rocked back into his tongue. He loved how he could get his omega so turned on that the man started to produce slick outside of his heat. Jace felt Magnus tighten above him and felt cum land all over his face. A wave of slick dripped out of Magnus’ hole and Jace licked up.

       Magnus pulled away and released Jace’s hands. The man had a hazy look in his eyes and his face was stripped with cum. Bruises were already forming where Magnus had gripped his wrists and there were marks all over his neck. Overall Jace looked completely debauched. Magnus ran a hand down the other man’s stomach and fingered the catch to the cock cage.

       He jolted as Jace growled and subconsciously tipped his head back to show his throat and his scent glands started to scent his discomfort. Jace growled again slightly and rolled so that Magnus was cocooned in his scent. Soothing pheromones started to seep out of Jace’s scent glands and Magnus let himself relax. He started to finger the catch to release the cock cage again and Jace growled again, this time quieter, a warning rather than full-on alpha anger.

       “Ok, I’ll leave it on I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec walked into to the flat to find it quiet. Jace and Magnus weren’t in the living room. When he entered the bedroom he heard noise from the bathroom. He walked in to find Magnus gently scrubbing at Jace’s hair. He poured some water over the man’s hair and looked up at Alec.

       “We missed you last night.” Alec settled on the edge of the tub and ran a hand through Magnus’ wet, spikey hair.

       “Raj insisted I run a patrol with him and I just crashed when I got back to the institute.” Magnus lifted himself out of Jace’s lap to kiss Alec. Something caught Alec’s eye and he pulled away to see a contraption around Jace’s cock. Magnus followed his look and chuckled slightly uncomfortably.

       “I was kinda hoping I could get that off him before you came home. It’s a cock cage to prevent him from getting hard and the silicon is to prevent a knot. He growls at me every time I try to take it off and snapped at me a few times.”

       “I want it.” Jace’s eyes were hazy as he focused on Alec. “It feels good.”

       “Well if you want to keep it on then love you can keep it on.” Alec helped Magnus out of the bath and took Jace’s hand, admiring the bruises in the shape of Magnus’ hands.

       “Would you want me wearing one of those?” Magnus was holding out a towel for Jace and didn’t respond at first.

       “Only if you want to. I don’t really see you as liking the same things as Jace though.” Alec wrapped an arm around his still damp omega and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

       “We’ll figure out what I like later.” The three of them made it into the bedroom before they collapsed in a pile on the bed. Jace arranged himself to press his nose into Magnus’ scent glands from the back and Alec let Magnus nuzzle into his neck. He stroked their hair with a small, contented smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
